Ne Dis Jamais Je T'aime
by kalpana R Saotome
Summary: Félix volvió la cabeza y la miró. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de lo próximas que estaban sus bocas. Los ojos de él se clavaron en los curvos labios de Bridgette y sintió un repentino deseo de besarla. Sólo unos segundos. Sólo un pequeño roce. Solo para averiguar a qué sabía. -Solo hazlo, Félix -susurró ella... (Parejas "Feligette", "Adrinette" y PlaggxTikki) (AU)
1. Tropiezo

**Miraculous: Les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir no me pertenece, escribo esto por entretenerme y entretener sin animos de lucro ¡gracias por leer!**

 **Att: Kalpana R.S**

 **Advertencia: Historia AU**

 **Parejas:**

 **(Bridgette y Felix)**

 **(Marinette y Adrien)**

 **(Tikki y Plagg humanizados)**

 **.**

 **¡Comencemos!**

 **.**

Ocho segundos demasiado tarde, Bridgette Dupaing-Cheng se dio cuenta de que su plan tenía un enorme fallo. Había ido en coche hasta la enorme mansión de Plagg Kwami para decirle lo que pensaba de él. Pero como no lo conocía personalmente, no sabía qué aspecto tenía.

Sabía que era más o menos alto, más o menos atractivo y rico. ¿No tenía el cabello negro y los ojos verdes? ¿Por qué no se le había ocurrido echar un vistazo en Internet? Debía de salir en la primera página de "Imbéciles mas grandes"

Pero si Plagg Kwami era la personificación de "alto, moreno y guapo", ¿Quién era el macizo rubio que tenía delante?

-Hola -dijo ella, sonriendo al hombre que le había abierto la puerta y con la esperanza de que no se le notara lo intimidada que se sentía - He venido para hablar con el señor Plagg Kwami, si es posible. Vive aquí, ¿no? Mi hermana me dijo que vivía aquí y...

Bridgette gruñó para sí, no estaba empezando con buen pie, estaba balbuceando.

-Mi hermana conoce al señor Plagg -añadió ella.

El tipo rubio, sin apartarse para permitirle la entrada, cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho. Era un hombre alto y delgado pero musculoso, no en exceso. Parecía una pantera. Se le ocurrió que podía romperle el brazo sin pestañear siquiera.

Los ojos del hombre eran de un bonito azul grisáceo, con una profundidad como los de los felinos, pensó Bridgette sin dejar de compararlo con dichos animales. Era guapo y, al mismo tiempo, su rostro inspiraba confianza, a pesar de no conocerlo en absoluto. Podía ser... Sacudió la cabeza, debía concentrarse en lo que había ido a hacer allí.

-Mire, necesito hablar con el señor Plagg -dijo ella con decisión, dispuesta a dar la impresión de que controlaba la situación, dispuesta a no dejarse intimidar por la presencia de ese hombre -Me gustaría hacer algo más que hablar, por supuesto. Plagg ha causado muchos problemas a mi hermana. Al final, todo se ha arreglado, pero... ¿y si no hubiera sido así? Enfurezco cada vez que lo pienso. Me gustaría estrangularlo, como poco.

El hombre que le había abierto la puerta arqueó una ceja; luego, se abrió la chaqueta del traje. Bridgette sintió que la sangre le subía a la cabeza y le entraron unas ganas tremendas de echar a correr. Ese hombre tenía una pistola.

La había visto, debajo de la chaqueta, en una especie de funda que llevaba debajo del brazo. Era como en las películas, pero mucho más aterrador.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere tratar con el señor Kwami? —le preguntó ese hombre, haciéndola temblar de píes a cabeza. Bien, no era Plagg. Lo había supuesto, pero ahora estaba segura de ello.

-Yo...

Lo mejor que podía hacer era marcharse de allí. Quería gritar a Plagg, no recibir un tiro. Pero su obstinación la obligó a permanecer allí, firme en su postura.

-Creo que su reacción es exagerada -murmuró ella apartando los ojos de la pistola.

-Para eso me pagan.

-¿Se ha marchado ya ese sinvergüenza a la oficina? -preguntó Bridgette con fingida dulzura - Lo pillaré allí.

-No va a pillarlo en ninguna parte. ¿Quién es usted y qué quiere del señor Kwami? -mientras hablaba, el hombre se llevó la mano a la pistola.

En el instituto, Bridgette había intentado todos los años entrar en el grupo de animadoras; pero en un mundo dominado por las amazonas, era demasiado bajita. No obstante, siempre se le habían dado bien las piruetas, los giros y los saltos. Aprovechó esta habilidad que tenía para fingir un giro a la izquierda; sin embargo, giró hacia la derecha. Luego, pasó por debajo del brazo de aquel hombre y, de repente, se encontró dentro de la casa.

Se felicitó a sí misma. Si Plagg estaba allí, lo encontraría. Una vez que lo encontrara, le gritaría y se sentiría mucho mejor.

Cruzó el amplio vestíbulo corriendo, el gigante siguiéndole los pasos. Después, aún corriendo, atravesó enormes estancias de altos techos. Aquel lugar parecía más un museo que una casa, pensó Bridgette mientras cruzaba lo que parecía un estudio para luego salir a un largo pasillo. Oyó al hombre de la pistola a sus espaldas. Estaba casi segura de que no le dispararía; pero, por si acaso, corrió en zigzag y se mantuvo cerca de las paredes.

-¡Plagg! -gritó mientras corría -¡Plagg!, ¿estás en casa? ¡Sal de donde estés, sinvergüenza! ¡No tienes derecho a destrozar la vida de nadie! ¡Deberías saber que no tienes derecho a eso!

Quizá no fueran las palabras adecuadas para asustarlo, pero no se le ocurría otra cosa. Oyó pasos cerca de ella y su enfado le confirió más velocidad. Desgraciadamente, acabó en una habitación sin otra salida. El pánico le dio energía.

Se dio media vuelta rápidamente en busca de otra puerta, una ventana, cualquier cosa. Cuando vio unas enormes cortinas que iban del techo al suelo, se dirigió hacia allí a toda prisa.¡Victoria! Unas puertas dobles daban a un patio tan grande como su escuela primaria entera. Salió fuera y miró a su alrededor.

El jardín era impresionante. El patio conducía a unas escaleras que daban a un jardín que le recordó a Versalles. Más allá había una arboleda.

¿Acaso Plagg no sabía que vivía en mitad de la ciudad?

-¡Pare! -le gritó el de la pistola cuando salió de la casa -¡Pare o la obligaré yo a parar!

Desgraciadamente, ahí fuera, su persecutor le llevaba ventaja; principalmente, porque tenía las piernas mucho más largas que ella. Por eso, unido a que Bridgette practicaba el deporte sólo de vez en cuando, él le ganó terreno rápidamente.

Bridgette trató que la indignación que sentía le confiriese más velocidad, pero no ocurrió así. Se había quedado casi sin aliento y empezó a darse por vencida.

-¡Voy a luchar mientras me quede una gota de vida! -jadeó ella mientras corría lo que podía en dirección a los árboles. Sólo tenía posibilidad de escapar allí, en la arboleda.

En cuanto a lo de la gota de vida... tenía tendencia a dramatizar.

Sintió una mano de él tocarle el hombro y giró a la izquierda, justo donde las raíces de un árbol sobresalían sobre unas hierbas. Se tropezó, perdió el equilibrio y empezó a caerse.

Mientras caía, ocurrieron varias cosas simultáneamente. Sintió una aguda punzada de dolor en el tobillo izquierdo, vio algo gris y blanco y peludo dentro de una cavidad en la base del árbol, y sintió algo pesado en la espalda.

Cuando acabó en el suelo, casi se quedó sin respiración y, de repente, sus ojos vieron sólo luces intermitentes y cegadoras. Cuando volvió a recuperar la consciencia, se dio cuenta de que alguien la estaba girando hasta tumbarla boca arriba y le estaba diciendo que respirase.

¿Qué respirase? No podía respirar. ¡Cielos, no quería morir allí! Y menos en ese momento y de esa manera.

-Respire -repitió el hombre -No se preocupe, no le ha pasado nada.

¿Cómo lo sabía ese hombre? ¿Cómo podía estar seguro? Bridgette abrió la boca y tomó aire. El aire le llenó los pulmones. Repitió la operación hasta que las luces se desvanecieron y pudo volver a ver lo que la rodeaba.

El tipo de la pistola estaba sentado a su lado. Se había quitado la chaqueta. Lo mejor era que podía verle los músculos y eran realmente impresionantes. Lo malo era que también podía ver la pistola a la perfección.

-¿Quién es usted? -preguntó él -¿Una ex novia agraviada? Conozco a casi todas, pero alguna que otra se me pasa...

Bridgette incorporó el tronco hasta quedar apoyada en un codo.

-¿Una ex novia? No, de ninguna manera. No saldría con Plagg aunque de ello dependiera la vida del planeta. Bueno, quizá, si pudiera salvar alguna especie en peligro de extinción. Todos tenemos que poner nuestro granito de arena. Es imperativo que nos demos cuenta de que, para salvar el planeta, necesitamos hacer ciertas cosas.

Él levantó una mano.

-Alto. ¿Quién es usted? -volvió a preguntar el hombre.

-Oh, perdón. Me llamo Bridgette Dupain-Cheng. Mi hermana es Marinette Dupain-Cheng, la novia de Adrien Agreste, el mejor amigo de Plagg. Pero el desgraciado de Plagg hizo todo lo posible por separarlos y yo no puedo darme por contenta. Sé que debería aceptarlo y olvidarlo, pero no estuvo bien. Plagg se cree el rey del mundo sólo por el hecho de ser rico. Idiota... ¿Y quién es usted?

-Felix Agreste. Hermano de Adrien y el encargado de seguridad.

-¿He-hermano? -tartamudeo impresionada, el asintió -¿Y encargado de seguridad? ¿Aquí, en esta casa?

La expresión de él se endureció, parecía sentirse insultado.

-El encargado de seguridad de toda la empresa Miraculous.

-Ah, ya. Eso explica la pistola -Bridgette volvió a incorporarse hasta quedar sentada y se sacudió del jersey unas briznas de hierba -No iba a hacerle daño, si eso era lo que le preocupaba. No tiene más que mirarme. ¿Cree en serio que podría hacerle algún daño?

Él ladeó la cabeza y reflexionó sobre la pregunta.

-Es bajita y delgaducha, así que supongo que no.

Lo de bajita lo entendía, era algo que no podía evitar. ¿Pero delgaducha?

-Perdone, soy petite, no delgaducha.

-¿Así es como lo llama?

-Tengo curvas -le aseguró Bridgette, enfadada y algo dolida. Quizá sus curvas no fueran excesivamente pronunciadas ni muchas, pero ahí estaban -Es la ropa. Como me está grande, no se ven las curvas, pero soy muy sexy.

Realmente no lo era; aunque, por supuesto, lo intentaba. Pero era una causa perdida. No obstante, que ese hombre la desdeñase de esa manera era sumamente irritante.

-Estoy seguro de que es usted deslumbrante -murmuró Felix; de repente, mirándola como si deseara estar en cualquier parte menos allí - Siento mucho que esté enfadada con Plagg, pero no tiene derecho a presentarse en la casa de él y amenazarlo. Está mal y es ilegal.

-¿En serio? - ¿había ella quebrado la ley? En realidad no había pensado en eso -¿Va a hacer que me arresten?

-No, si se va ya y promete no volver nunca más.

-Es necesario que hable con él. Alguien tiene que decirle cuatro cosas bien dichas.

En los labios de Felix se dibujó una pequeña curva.

-¿En serio cree que va a asustarlo?

-Es posible -aunque, a decir verdad, se le habían quitado las ganas de ver a Plagg -Podría volver en otro momento.

-Estoy seguro de que a Plagg le va a encantar la idea. ¿Tiene coche?

-¿Qué? -preguntó Bridgette -Naturalmente que tengo coche.

-En ese caso, la acompañaré a su coche y olvidaremos lo que ha pasado.

Lo que él proponía tenía sentido, pero había un par de problemas.

-No puedo -dijo Bridgette girando el tobillo. Al instante, el dolor le hizo apretar los dientes -Creo que me he roto el tobillo al caer.

Felix murmuró algo para sí mismo y cambió de postura para examinarle el tobillo. Lo levantó con cuidado y, mientras lo sostenía con una mano, con la otra empezó a deshacerle los cordones de las zapatillas deportivas. Bridgette noto que la enorme mano de ese hombre hacía que su pie pareciese enano. ¿No decían algunas mujeres casadas algo sobre los hombres con manos grandes?

Bridgette no sabía si reír o ruborizarse, así que decidió no pensar en ello y lo observó mientras él le quitaba la zapatilla deportiva.

-Mueva los dedos de los pies -dijo él.

Ella obedeció. Le dolió.

Felix le quitó el calcetín y comenzó a examinarle el pie. Bridgette hizo una mueca, aunque esta vez no fue debido al dolor. A pesar de no saber nada de medicina, se dio cuenta de que el pie se le estaba hinchando en cuestión de segundos.

-No tiene buen aspecto -murmuró ella preocupada -¡Oh, no! ¡Creo que voy a cojear durante el resto de mi vida!

Felix la miró con aburrimiento por el dramatismo.

-Se ha abierto el tobillo. Lo único que tiene que hacer es reposar durante un par de días y ponerse hielo en el tobillo. Estará bien enseguida.

-¿Cómo lo sabe?

-Estoy acostumbrado a ver este tipo de cosas.

-¿Ocurren mucho en su trabajo? ¿O es que trabaja con gente muy torpe?

Él respiró profundamente.

-Lo sé, es todo. ¿Vale?

-Eh, oiga, soy yo quien está seriamente herida. Si alguien tiene derecho a protestar soy yo.

Él murmuró algo que a Bridgette le pareció "¿por qué a mí?", y entonces ese hombre, sin que ella se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba, la levantó en sus brazos. La última vez que a Bridgette la habían llevado en brazos fue cuando tenía siete años y estaba devolviendo por haber comido demasiados dulces en una feria.

Se agarró al cuello de Felix con los brazos y protestó:

-¿Qué está haciendo? Suélteme. Déjeme en el suelo.

-Voy a llevarla a la casa para ponerle hielo en el tobillo. Luego, se lo vendaré y veré la mejor manera de llevarla a su casa.

-Puedo conducir.

-No lo creo.

-Usted mismo ha dicho que no es nada grave -le recordó Bridette mientras notaba que a él no parecía costarle ningún trabajo llevarla en brazos. Al parecer, esos músculos eran de verdad.

-Está algo alterada. No debería conducir.

Alterada o no, no le gustaba que alguien tomara decisiones por ella. Prefería estar a cargo de su propio destino. Además, había otras cosas a tomar en cuenta.

-Se ha olvidado de mi zapatilla deportiva y mi calcetín -dijo Bridgette - Y su chaqueta.

-Volveré a recogerlas cuando la deje sentada.

-¿Y la gata?

Él le lanzó una mirada que parecía cuestionar su salud mental. A Bridgette le fastidiaban mucho los gestos como aquél.

-La gata en el hueco del árbol. Creo que está pariendo. La vi cuando me caía. Hace frío, no podemos dejarla ahí. ¿Tiene una caja y toallas? Quizá primero unos periódicos, luego las toallas. Dar a luz es así. Ya sé que es parte del ciclo de la vida, pero todos esos fluidos...

Él tomó un camino de piedra y avanzó.

Bridgette dejó el tema de la gata y se quedó mirando a la bonita construcción. Pero no era la casa principal.

-Eh, ¿Adónde me lleva? -quiso saber ella, conjurando mentalmente imágenes de un oscuro calabozo lleno de cadenas colgando de las paredes.

-A mi casa. Allí tengo un botiquín de primeros auxilios.

Sí, tenía sentido.

-¿Vive cerca de esta propiedad?

-Me resulta cómodo.

-Al menos, se ahorra el transporte -Bridgette recorrió los jardines con la mirada -Da al sur, tiene suerte. Podría cultivar cualquier cosa que le apeteciera.

Era aficionada a la jardinería. Le encantaba enterrar las manos en la tierra y plantar cualquier cosa.

-Si usted lo dice.

Con cuidado, él la dejó en el suelo, pero siguió sujetándola para que no cargara demasiado peso en el pie. Bridgette se apoyó en él, ese hombre sabía cómo hacer que una mujer se sintiera a salvo con él.

Felix se sacó las llaves de un bolsillo del pantalón, abrió la puerta y la hizo entrar.

-Si saliéramos juntos, podría decirse que esto es muy romántico -dijo ella con un suspiro -¿No podríamos fingir?

-¿Qué? ¿Qué salimos juntos? No.

-Estoy herida. Puede que muera y, la verdad, usted tiene la culpa. ¿Está casado?

Felix la hizo sentarse en un sillón al lado de la chimenea; luego, le colocó el pie en un reposapiés.

-Usted fue quien echó a correr, lo que le ocurre es culpa suya -dijo él - No estoy casado y no se mueva.

Felix desapareció y Bridette sospechó que había ido a la cocina. Bien, estaba claro que al rubio no le molestaba ayudarla en un momento de apuro, pero no se estaba mostrando excesivamente amistoso. Daba igual.

Miró a su alrededor y le gustaron los travesaños de madera del techo y los tonos terrosos. La estancia, aunque muy amplia, era acogedora. Los grandes ventanales daban al sur y necesitaban que unas plantas los adornaran.

En la mesa que había a su lado reposaba un libro sobre Oriente Medio. Revistas de economía poblaban la mesa de centro delante del sofá. Interesante el tipo de lectura elegido por aquel individuo dedicado a los servicios de seguridad.

-¿Tiene novia? -gritó ella.

Felix murmuró algo, pero no se entendió qué.

-No.

-¿Ha ido a por hielo?

-Sí.

-No se olvide de la caja para la gata.

-No hay ninguna gata.

-Sí, claro que sí la hay. Y hace frío. Y aunque la gata esté bien, ¿qué va a pasar con los gatitos? Son recién nacidos. No podemos dejar que se mueran.

-No hay ninguna maldita gata.

Había una gata, pensó Felix contemplando el hueco del árbol. Una gata gris y blanca con tres diminutos gatos. A pesar de haber estado preñada hasta hacía sólo un par de horas, la gata se veía escuchimizada.

Una gata vagabunda, pensó Felix preguntándose qué había hecho él para merecerse aquello. Era un hombre decente. Intentaba portarse con honestidad. Lo único que quería era que el mundo lo dejara en paz. La mayor parte del tiempo, el mundo respetaba sus deseos. Hasta ese día.

.

Como las probabilidades de meter a la gata en la caja eran nulas, la dejó en el suelo y reflexionó. No estaba familiarizado con los animales domésticos, pero sabía que los gatos tenían garras, dientes y que eran huraños. Sin embargo, aquella gata acababa de dar a luz; por lo tanto, quizá su debilidad le confiriera disposición para mostrarse cooperativa. Por otra parte, acababa de ser madre y tenía el instinto de protección muy desarrollado.

De cualquier forma, sabía que iba a correr la sangre y que iba a ser la suya.

Metió la mano en el hueco del árbol y agarró a uno de los gatitos. La madre se lo quedó mirando y luego le echó la zarpa a la mano. Mientras sacaba del agujero a ese diminuto animal, la madre le hincó las garras. Sí, estupendo.

-Escucha, tengo que sacaros a ti y a tus gatos de ahí dentro. Esta noche va a hacer frío y niebla. Sé que tienes hambre y estás cansada, así que cállate y coopera.

La gata parpadeó. Sus garras se cerraron. Felix sacó a todos los gatitos y los dejó en la toalla dentro de la caja; luego, fue a agarrar a la madre. Esta le bufó; después, se levantó y, con gracia felina, saltó al interior de la caja y se tumbó al lado de sus crías.

Felix agarró su chaqueta, la zapatilla deportiva de Bridgette, el calcetín, la caja y se dirigió a su casa. No había imaginado que su día acabara así. Había elegido llevar una vida tranquila. Le gustaba aquel lugar, estaba aislado, y no le gustaban las visitas.

La soledad era su amiga y no necesitaba más. ¿Por qué tenía la sensación de que todo iba a cambiar?

Entró en su casa y encontró a Bridgette hablando por teléfono.

-Entendido -dijo ella al auricular -Felix acaba de volver con los gatos. Ya. No, estupendo. Gracias, Tikki, te lo agradezco.

-¿Ha llamado a alguien? -preguntó el mientras dejaba la caja junto a la chimenea.

-Usted me ha dejado el teléfono. ¿Lo ha hecho para que no lo usara?

-Sólo para algo urgente.

-No me dijo eso. Además, ha sido una llamada local. He llamado a mi otra hermana. Se llama Tikki -dijo sonriendo -Va a traer comida de gato y una caja para los gatos. Ah, y también va a traer unos platos para la comida y la bebida para los animales, ya que supongo que no querrá que coman y beban en sus propios platos. Por otra parte, estoy segura de que mi hermana va a llamar a mi madre para contarle lo que me ha pasado, lo que significa que el doctor Feraud va a venir a examinarme el pie antes de que me mueva.

-¿Tiene un médico que hace visitas a domicilio?

-Mi madre trabajó con él durante años. Es un médico magnífico -Bridgette se miró el reloj -Calculo que acabaremos a eso de las dos o las tres. En serio. Pero si tiene que marcharse a hacer algo, por mí no se preocupe.

Como si fuera a dejarla allí sola, en su casa.

-Hoy puedo trabajar desde casa.

-Estupendo.

Bridgette le sonrió y lo miró como si todo fuera normal. Como si ella fuera normal.

-No puede invadir mi casa y mi vida así como así -la informó Felix con molestia.

-Yo no lo he invadido. Simplemente, me he tropezado. Literalmente.

Volvió a sonreír. Fue una sonrisa que la transformó de chica mona en mujer hermosa y le confirió brillo a sus ojos. Era como si se hubiera contado un chiste a sí misma y sólo ella lo entendiera. Lo que, dado su sentido de la realidad, debía de ser cierto.

-¿Quién demonios es usted? -preguntó Felix.

-Ya se lo he dicho, soy la hermana de Marinette y Tikki Dupain-Cheng.

-¿Por qué no está trabajando?

-Yo también trabajo desde casa. Soy dibujante de cómics. ¿Tiene algo de comer? Estoy muerta de hambre.

Felix nunca tenía mucha comida en casa. Le resultaba más fácil comprarla fuera y llevársela a casa a la vuelta del trabajo. No obstante, debía haber algo.

-Iré a ver -Felix se dirigió a la cocina.

-No como carne, soy vegetariana.

-Sí, claro, era de esperar -murmuró él.

La gata lo siguió a la cocina. Felix examinó la despensa y encontró una lata de atún. Después de abrirla, derramó el contenido en un plato y lo dejó en el suelo. La gata empezó a tragar

-Debía de estar muerta de hambre.

Felix alzó los ojos y vio a Bridette junto a la puerta, apoyada sólo sobre un pie, agarrándose al marco y con la mirada fija en la gata.

-Pobrecilla. Sola en el mundo y preñada. El gato que la dejó preñada no se ha molestado en quedarse a su lado por si necesitaba algo. Típico. Un reflejo perfecto de nuestra sociedad actual.

Felix se frotó las sienes, notaba el principio de una jaqueca.

-Debería quedarse sentada -dijo él -Necesita hielo en el tobillo.

-El hielo me está dando frío. ¿Tiene té?

Felix tuvo ganas de responder que aquello no era un restaurante y que no, que no tenía té. Esa mujer debería estarle agradecida de que él no los hubiera dejado a ella y a los gatos ahí fuera, congelándose.

Aunque estaban en París y allí nunca se congelaba nadie; por otra parte, se lo había impedido algo en los azules ojos de Bridgette, algo que indicaba ingenuidad y confianza en la gente. Era la clase de mujer que nunca esperaba nada malo de las personas, y habría apostado una buena parte de su sustanciosa cuenta bancaria a que, con frecuencia, se había visto defraudada.

-No tengo té.

Ella asintió.

-No le gusta el té, ¿eh? Demasiado macho para beber té.

-¿Macho?

-Masculino, viril... como quiera llamarlo.

-¿Viril?

-Estoy haciendo suposiciones. Puede que no sean ciertas. No parece que haya una mujer en su vida.

A Felix le dieron ganas de pegarle un grito.

-Me estropea el día, amenaza a mi jefe, huye a toda carrera, me culpa de haberse tropezado y ahora cuestiona mi... mi...

-¿Masculinidad? -Bridgette lo ayudó a terminar la frase -¿Lo estoy haciendo enloquecer? Ocurre a veces. Hago lo posible porque no ocurra, pero nunca sé muy bien cuándo lo hago.

-Pues lo está consiguiendo magistralmente, sí.

-En ese caso, pararé. ¿Le parece bien que vuelva a sentarme en el sillón?

-No se puede imaginar lo bien que eso me parece.

-De acuerdo.

Bridgette se volvió, pero estuvo a punto de caerse otra vez y se agarró al marco de la puerta para no perder el equilibrio. Felix lanzó un juramento y, pasando por encima de la gata, fue a alzarla en sus brazos.

-Debe de ser la pérdida de sangre -dijo Bridgette apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de él -Pronto me recuperaré.

-Sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta que no ha perdido sangre.

-Pero podría haber ocurrido.

Felix volvió la cabeza y la miró. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de lo próximas que estaban sus bocas. Los ojos de él se clavaron en los curvos labios de Bridgette y sintió un repentino deseo de besarla. Sólo unos segundos. Sólo para averiguar a qué sabía.

No debía hacerlo. Sólo conseguiría hacerle daño, era inevitable.

-No me molestaría -susurró ella -Sé que no soy su tipo, pero le aseguro que no se lo contaría a nadie.

Felix no sabía a qué se refería y no le importaba. Por primera vez en la vida, iba a hacer algo que sabía que no debía hacer. Iba a besarla.

El beso que Felix le dio la dejó sin respiración. Potente, sensual, erótico. Bridgette no sabía en qué radicaba la diferencia de otros besos, pero era diferente. Los labios de Felix eran firmes, exigentes, pero llenos de una ternura que le hizo desear darle lo que él quisiera. Sabía que Felix podía tomar de ella lo que quisiera, era perfectamente capaz de hacerlo; pero el hecho de que no lo hiciera lo hacía aún más atractivo.

Bridgette se aferró a él, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos. Apretó su cuerpo contra el de Felix. Y cuando Felix le acarició el labio inferior con la lengua, ella abrió la boca al instante.

Mientras se apoderaba de su boca, ella sintió un profundo calor en todo el cuerpo. El deseo la hizo temblar y, de haber estado de pie, se habría caído.

La lengua de él la exploró, la excitó. Felix tenía sabor a café y a algo exótico que la dejó deseando más. Le devolvió el beso con un entusiasmo que, probablemente, debería haberle avergonzado; pero supuso que, al ser una cosa del momento, debería dejarse llevar.

El beso continuó hasta que diversos puntos de su anatomía empezaron a quejarse, exigiendo el mismo tratamiento que su boca. Los pechos le picaban y sentía un cosquilleo entre las piernas.

Por fin, Felix alzó la cabeza y la miró. La pasión oscurecía los ojos grisáceos de él, haciéndolos parecer las nubes tormentosas, algo que jamás había pensado de los ojos de un hombre. El deseo tensaba sus facciones, confiriéndoles un aspecto depredador.

-¡Quieres acostarte conmigo! -anunció Bridgette, tan contenta que estuvo a punto de besarlo otra vez.

Él murmuró algo ininteligible y la llevó de vuelta al sillón del cuarto de estar.

-No nos vamos a acostar -le informó Felix.

-Sí, eso ya lo sé. No nos conocemos. De todos modos, te gustaría -Felix sacudió la cabeza -¿Felix?

Él la miró. Bridgette contuvo la respiración al ver en los ojos de Felix que aún la deseaba. Algunos hombres le habían propuesto ir a la cama, pero nunca la habían deseado de verdad.

-Vaya, no son imaginaciones mías. Eres un encanto. Gracias.

-No soy un encanto. Soy un frío sinvergüenza.

Sin hablar Bridgette sonrió.

-Me has hecho feliz. Los hombres no me desean sexualmente.

Felix la miró de pies a cabeza; una mirada muy lasciva. Bridgette supuso que debería sentirse insultada, pero le resultó fascinante.

-Créeme, los hombres te desean. Lo que pasa es que no te das cuenta.

-No, no es verdad. Yo soy la clase de chica simpática y cariñosa que acoge en su casa a hombres que se sienten perdidos. No es que se vengan a vivir conmigo, claro está, pero los ayudo. Los animo, los apoyo, los mimo... y luego se van. Pero esos hombres nunca... bueno, ya sabes.

-¿Nunca han mostrado interés en acostarse contigo? -preguntó él sin andarse con rodeos. Ella parpadeó.

-No; por lo general, no. La verdad es que no me importa. Con algunos hago amistad, con otros... -Bridgette se encogió de hombros -En fin, es la vida. Y realmente no le molestaba.

Su destino era ayudar a los hombres y luego, cuando estaban bien, se quedaba sola. Sin embargo, a veces no le habría importado que la vieran como algo más que una amiga. Había habido un par de ellos con los que le habría gustado llegar a algo más.

-Dejemos las cosas claras, yo no necesito que me ayuden -dijo Felix.

Bridgette no sabía si creerlo o no, pero estaba dispuesta a no profundizar en ese tema de momento. Sobre todo, porque el deseo que veía en él era increíble.

-Eres tan fuerte y tan guapo... -dijo ella con un suspiro -Aunque no seas mi tipo.

-Me alegra saberlo -comentó él irónicamente.

-Puedes besarme otra vez. Te lo permito.

-Aunque es una invitación irresistible, prefiero ir a ver qué te puedo dar de comer.

Bridgette tenía hambre así que en realidad no le parecía mala idea dejarlo ir.

-Pero todavía me deseas, ¿no? No se te ha pasado.

Felix la miró a los ojos y ella, al ver que el deseo seguía allí, sintió un intenso calor en lo más íntimo de su cuerpo.

-¡Vaya, eres increíble! -exclamó ella mientras el se daba media vuelta y se alejaba.

Bridgette lo oyó abrir armarios y cajones en la cocina mientras miraba a la gata, que lamía a sus cachorros.

-Creo que vais a ser muy felices aquí -le susurró ella a la gata -Felix es buena persona. Los va a cuidar bien.

Mejor dicho, los cuidaría bien una vez que ella lo convenciera de que quería quedarse con la gata y sus crías. Estaba convencida de que Felix, en el fondo, tenía un gran corazón. Alguien llamó a la puerta.

-¡Yo abro! -grito ella al tiempo que se deslizaba hacia el borde del sillón con el fin de ponerse en pie apoyándose sólo en una pierna.

-Esta es mi casa y abro yo -la informó Felix molesto, acercándose a la puerta -Quédate donde estás, no te muevas.

-Besas demasiado bien para asustarme -dijo Bridgette sonriendo.

Felix la ignoró y abrió.

-¿Sí?

-Soy Tikki Dupain-Cheng. He venido a ver a mi hermana -la encantadora chica de cabellos rojos y negros exquisitamente peinados, dejó una bolsa en las manos de él -Hay más en el coche.

Bridgette saludó a su hermana desde el sillón.

-¡Oh Tikki, has venido!

-Claro que he venido Brid. Has dicho que te habías caído y que te habías roto un tobillo.

-He llamado a Tikki porque sabía que, a estas horas, estaría en casa -le explicó Bridgette a Felix -Marinette está trabajando. ¿Vas a dejarla entrar?

-No lo he decidido todavía.

-Podrías empujarlo -le dijo Bridgette a su hermana.

Tikki sacudió la cabeza.

-Es demasiado fuerte.

Bridgette abrió la boca para decir que el rubio no era tan duro como parecía y que besaba maravillosamente bien, pero lo pensó mejor. Era la clase de información que se debía mantener en secreto.

-Se parecen mucho -dijo Felix irritado.

Bridgette suspiró. Felix parecía decidido a poner las cosas difíciles.

-Las tres nos parecemos, tenemos los ojos azules y el cabello negro solo que Tikki lo tiene rizado y prefiere teñirse algunas mechas de rojo y Marinette tiene el cabello mas corto y menos rebelde que el mio. Y yo tengo este extraño mechón sobre mi cabeza -comento la chica tirando de aquel cabello mencionado -Si no fueran por esos detalles, en realidad pareceriamos la misma persona. Es genético. Bueno, ¿vas a dejarla entrar?

-¿Tengo otra alternativa?

-Si no me dejas entrar, volveré con refuerzos -lo amenazo Tikki con una voz demasiado dulce para intimidar a cualquiera.

-Está bien.

Felix se echó a un lado y Tikki entró en la casa. Rápidamente, se dirigió al sillón y abrazó a su hermana.

-¿Qué te ha pasado Brid? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Qué le has hecho a tu pobre pie? -Tikki se sentó en el reposapiés y se inclinó hacia delante -Empieza por el principio y cuéntamelo todo.

 **Notas de autora:**

 **¡Hola, hi, nihao, namaste!**

 **Historia subida por primera vez el: 02-10-2017**

 **Capitulo 1 corregido y con varios cambios a la primera versión que había subido:** **15-10-2017**

 **He decidido terminar de subir la historia en AU gracias a todos por la aceptación que se vio en los favoritos y seguidores (Asi como en los comentarios) Y a la encuesta que esta en mi perfil (Si quieren participar aun están a tiempo)**

 **Aquí** **Marinette, Bridgette y Tikki son hermanas mientras que Adrien y Felix también son hermanos pero Plagg es solo un amigo y el jefe de Felix.**

 **Ah si, y el apellido de Plagg es Kwami. Que original ¿Verdad? (Noten la ironía)**

 **En fin, gracias por leer esto, dudas, comentarios y quejas ya saben dónde.**

 **¿Y qué? ¿Merezco review? Jejeje**

 **¡Adiós, good bye, sayonara… alvida!**


	2. Solo fue sexo

**Miraculous: Les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir no me pertenece, escribo esto por entretenerme y entretener sin animos de lucro ¡gracias por leer!**

 **Att: Kalpana R.S**

 **Advertencia: Historia AU**

 **NOTA: Si ya habías leído el capitulo 1, te sugiero volver a hacerlo pues han habido cambios importantes. El Fic paso a ser un AU y tener raiting M por las escenas sexuales que aparecerán a partir de este capitulo.**

 **Parejas:**

 **(Bridgette y Felix)**

 **(Marinette y Adrien)**

 **(Tikki y Plagg humanizados)**

 **.**

 **¡Comencemos!**

 **.**

Felix llevó la bolsa a la cocina y luego salió de la casa.

-Habla -insistió Tikki.

-No he conseguido olvidar lo de Plagg -comenzó Bridgette -Cada momento que pasaba estaba más y más furiosa. En fin, esta mañana, al despertarme, no podía aguantarlo más.

Tikki se la quedó mirando.

-Por favor, dime que no has venido aquí para enfrentarte a él.

-Eso es exactamente lo que ha hecho -dijo Felix, entrando con unas cuantas bolsas más -¿Hay más en el maletero?

-No, sólo ésas en el asiento de atrás del coche. Gracias.

Felix lanzó un gruñido y desapareció en la cocina.

Bridgette lo miró mientras se iba, y le gustó mucho la forma como los pantalones se le ajustaban al trasero. Nunca antes se había fijado en el trasero de un hombre, pero nunca había visto uno tan bonito.

-¡Brid! -dijo Tikki con impaciencia.

-¿Qué? Ah, perdona. Bueno, vine para pegarle unos cuantos gritos a ese tal Plagg. Estuvo a punto de hacer que Marinette y Adrien se separasen y no podía soportar pensar en ello. ¿Quién demonios se ha creído que es? Además, está lo del millón de dólares y Plagg es tan ególatra que debe de estar pensando que nos morimos de ganas de verlo ahora que Marinette está prometida. Tengo ganas de darle con un bastón en la cabeza.

-Para ser vegetariana y tan amante de la naturaleza, eres sorprendentemente violenta -dijo Felix desde la cocina.

-No soy violenta -respondió Bridette alzando la voz -No he sido yo quien va por ahí con una pistola. A propósito, ¿dónde está?

-Escondida.

Tikki agrandó sus bellos ojos azules.

-¿Tenía una pistola?

-Sí, pero no te preocupes. Cuando llegué aquí esta mañana, Felix abrió la puerta y supongo que me consideró una auténtica amenaza. Intentó detenerse.

-¿Qué?

-Es su trabajo. Es el encargado de seguridad de todas las empresas de Plagg y es hermano de Adrien. No le gusta que la gente piense que sólo está a cargo del cuidado de la casa -Bridgette se inclinó hacia delante y bajó la voz -Intentó detenerme, pero yo eché a correr y salí al jardín, pero Felix me dio alcance. Luego, me tropecé y, al caer, me destrocé el tobillo. Fue entonces cuando vi a la gata con sus crías. Y eso ha sido todo, aquí estamos.

Tikki se tapó la boca con una mano; luego, la dejó caer.

-No sé si reír o llorar. ¡Hay Brid, Brid, Brid, eres imposible!

Felix salió de la cocina con un cajón de arena para gatos en las manos.

-¿Es esto lo que creo que es?

-Sí, si piensas que es un cajón de arena para gatos -respondió Tikki antes de volverse hacia su hermana -Es biodegradable. Estupenda, ¿verdad?

-Sí. Gracias Tikki, eres un angel. ¿Dónde te parece que la pongamos?

Tikki miró a su alrededor.

-En un sitio algo más escondido.

Felix se quedó mirando a las dos mujeres. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Cuándo había perdido el control de la situación... y de su vida?

-Voy a mirar para ver dónde lo ponemos -declaró Tikki poniéndose en pie. Luego, le quitó el cajón a Felix -Creo que necesitas unos minutos para recuperarte, has tenido muchas sorpresas esta mañana.

Felix la vio salir al pasillo.

-¿Tienes un recogedor? -le preguntó Bridgette -Será mejor que pongas uno al lado del cajón y también papel higiénico.

Felix iba a preguntar para qué, pero se contuvo. Sí, la caja era, fundamentalmente, el cuarto de baño de un gato.

-Supongo que la gata sabrá utilizar todo eso, ¿no? -preguntó él mirando a la gata.

-Sí, claro. Lo único que tenemos que hacer es indicarle dónde está.

Tikki regresó sin la caja.

-Lo he dejado en el baño de la habitación de invitados -se acercó a su hermana y se agachó para hablarle en tono confidencial -No parece que tenga novia, es prometedor.

Felix se enfadó.

-Estoy aquí y no soy sordo.

Bridgette le sonrió.

-Ya lo sabemos.

-No parece un mal tipo -continuó Tikki emocionada -Pero dada tu experiencia con los hombres...

-Es verdad -respondió Bridette con tristeza -Pero quizá éste sea diferente.

-Sigo aquí -anunció Felix irritado.

-Podrías ir a dar de comer a la gata -le dijo Bridgette -Estarás mejor en la cocina mientras nosotras hablamos de ti a tus espaldas.

En cierto modo, por loco que pareciese, tenía sentido. Felix se marchó a la cocina, preguntándose qué había pasado. Al principio de aquella mañana todo había sido normal. Luego, lo habían invadido. Había gente en su casa y él no era dado a la gente.

Examinó el contenido de las bolsas. Había comida de gato y tres cuencos. La gata entró precipitadamente en la cocina y empezó a merodear. Se lanzó a la comida en el momento en que él vertió el contenido de una lata en un cuenco.

Mientras el animal comía, Felix examinó el resto de las bolsas. La linda chica de nombre Tikki había llevado pan, miel, varios cartones de sopa congelada, gállelas, manzanas, peras, un jabón perfumado y el último número de una revista del corazón. ¿Pensaba que su hermana iba a quedarse ahí?

Felix sintió que algo le rozaba la pierna. Al bajar la mirada, vio a la gata frotándose contra él. Sintiéndose incómodo, algo estúpido y como si le estuvieran tomando el pelo, se agachó y acarició la cabeza del animal.

Nunca le habían gustado los animales domésticos. De niño, sólo se encargabade sí mismo. Cuidar de algo o alguien era ponerse en una situación de dependencia. En el ejército, había soldados que tenían perros, él no. Se enderezó.

Oyó a Bridgette y Tikki aun hablando en el cuarto de estar, aunque no podía oír lo que decían. Menos mal. Y ahora... ¿qué? ¿Qué podía hacer? Se suponía que ésa era su casa, pero se sentía un extraño en ella.

Llamaron a la puerta. Antes de que él pudiera decir nada, Tikki le gritó que ella abriría. Entró en el cuarto de estar en el momento en que una versión de ambas chicas, con más años, apareció en su casa. Dicha versión, en realidad se parecía un poco mas a Bridgette que a Tikki e iba acompañada de un tipo de unos cincuenta años con traje.

-Mamá, no era necesario que vinieses -dijo Brigdette -Estoy bien.

La madre dio a Tikki una cacerola y luego se acercó apresuradamente a Bridgette.

-No estás bien. Estás herida. ¿Cómo no iba a venir? ¿Acaso te iba a dejar aquí sufriendo?

-Oh, mamá.

El hombre se acercó a Felix.

-Soy el doctor Feraud , un amigo de la familia.

-Felix Agreste.

Ambos se dieron la mano.

El doctor Feraud se acercó al reposapiés.

-Hola, pequeña Brid. Vamos a ver qué te has hecho.

La madre de Bridgette se retiró. Tikki le tocó el brazo.

-Éste es Felix, mamá.

La mujer le sonrió.

-Hola. Yo soy Sabine Dupain-Cheng. Mi hija ha dicho que la trajo usted aquí en brazos y que le ha salvado la vida.

Bridgette había hecho unas cuantas llamadas telefónicas y había dado mucha información en el corto espacio de tiempo que él se había ausentado, pensó Felix, que no estaba seguro de sí debería castigarla o mostrarle su admiración.

-No creo que su vida corriese peligro

-Mamá, ahí están los gatitos -dijo Bridette como una niña, señalando la caja.

-Ah, acaban de nacer.

Mientras Sabine se acercaba a ver a los gatos, Tikki le mencionó algo sobre meter la cacerola en la nevera. Felix se quedó quieto, mirando al médico mientras éste examinaba el tobillo de Bridgette.

-¿Te duele si te toco aquí? -preguntó el médico presionando el tobillo -¿Y si te toco aquí?

Ella respondió a las preguntas del médico y luego miró a Felix. Él sintió el impacto de aquella mirada en todo el cuerpo; especialmente, en la entrepierna. Era extraño, a pesar de que Tikki se parecía mucho a Bridette y era mucho mas elegante y femenina, no lo atraía. Sin embargo, con sólo mirar a Bridgette...

El doctor continuó el examen del pie durante un par de minutos más y, entonces, le dio a la paciente una palmada en la rodilla.

-Sobrevivirás. Es un pequeño esguince. Lo tienes un poco hinchado, pero sólo durará un par de días. Sigue así, con el pie en alto y hielo. Mañana ya notarás mejoría.

-Me duele -se quejó ella con un suave susurro. El médico sonrió.

-Sí, ya sé que no aguantas mucho el dolor. Cuando eras pequeña, llorabas antes de que te pusiera una inyección -el médico sacó un bote de pastillas de su botiquín -Las pastillas te aliviarán el dolor, tómalas de vez en cuando. Pero nada de conducir hasta mañana, las pastillas atontan un poco.

Ella sonrió.

-Gracias, doctor.

El médico se agachó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Eres el rigor de las desdichas -comentó sonriendole.

-No lo he hecho a propósito.

-Ya, pero estas cosas siguen ocurriéndote solo a ti.

-Y a Marinette.

-En menor escala. Muy, muy menor.

Sabine se acercó.

-Gracias por venir.

El doctor encogió los hombros.

-Las conozco de toda la vida, son como de la familia. En fin, voy a volver a mi consulta.

-Estaré allí dentro de una hora -le prometió Sabine.

Sabine y Tikki llevaron agua a Bridgette para que se tomara una pastilla, más hielo y algo de comer. Felix, algo apartado de ellas, las observó mientras se movían por su casa como si les perteneciera. Por fin, pasado un tiempo Tikki fue la primera en marcharse, dejando a Bridgette y a su madre.

Sabine lo llamó para hablar con él en la cocina.

-Gracias por su ayuda. Siento haberle invadido la casa de esta manera.

-No se preocupe -respondió Felix.

-Bueno, voy a recoger las cosas de mi hija y la llevaré a casa.

Felix miró a aquella mujer. Debía de tener unos cincuenta y cinco años y estaba en buena forma, pero no podía llevar a su hija a cuestas.

-Yo la llevaré. Usted no podría meterla en casa sola.

-Sí, creo que tiene razón, no había pensado en ello -contestó Sabine pensativa -¿No puede mi hija ir a la pata coja?

-No lo creo. No se preocupe, yo la llevaré a su casa.

-Si no le resulta una molestia... -Sabine se miró el reloj y Felix se dio cuenta de que la mujer estaba pensando que tenía que volver al trabajo.

-Pregúntele a Bridgette si le parece bien lo que hemos decidido —dijo Felix.

Sabine asintió y volvió al cuarto de estar. Felix la siguió y observó a Bridgette mientras escuchaba a su madre.

-De acuerdo -dijo Bridgette mirándolo a él, con sus ojos azules llenos de humor.

Felix entrecerró los ojos. ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando hacer ahora esa chica? Sabine dio un abrazo a su hija; luego, se acercó a él y le ofreció la mano.

-Ha sido usted muy amable. No sé cómo darle las gracias.

-No se preocupe, no ha sido nada.

-Buena suerte con la gata y las crías, le van a dar trabajo.

A Felix eso le daba igual, no iban a estar en su casa mucho tiempo. Por fin, Sabine se marchó y Felix se quedó a solas con Bridgette.

-Perdona que haya venido tanta gente. Lo siento -dijo ella.

-No, no lo sientes. Has sido tú quien les ha dicho que vinieran. Querías que vinieran.

-Está bien, tienes razón. Pero ha sido porque no sabía si me iba a morir o no.

-Los esguinces en el tobillo no suelen ser mortales.

-Al menos, han traído comida -Bridgette sonrió -Te gusta comer, ¿No?

-¿Cómo lo sabes? -pregunto con ironía.

-Eres un hombre. A los hombres les gusta comer.

-Voy por la comida del gato -dijo Felix, y volvió a la cocina.

-¿Todavía no le has dado de comer? -preguntó Bridgette indignada.

-Claro que le he dado de comer. Pero voy a por la comida para que te la lleves -contestó Felix conteniendo un gruñido.

-No me voy a llevar a los gatos. En el edificio donde vivo no permiten tener animales domésticos, ése es uno de los motivos por los que alquilé un piso en ese edificio. El otro es que tiene jardín y, después de plantarlo, ha quedado precioso.

Felix casi nunca sufría jaquecas, pero estaba a punto de que le diera una.

-Yo no me voy a quedar con los gatos.

-No tienes más remedio que hacerlo -lo informó ella -Los gatitos acaban de nacer y tienen que quedarse donde están, con su mamá. Ah, y sería mejor que pusieras en la caja donde están una bolsa de agua caliente.

-No quiero quedarme con los gatos -dijo él con firmeza -Ni con éstos ni con ninguno.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan desalmado?

Bridgette había hablado en tono muy quedo, sus palabras apenas audibles; sin embargo, él las sintió con el mismo impacto que una bofetada.

-Está bien -añadió Bridgette -Recoge las cosas de los gatos. Ya me las arreglaré.

Felix había liderado grupos de hombres en algunas de las regiones más peligrosas del mundo. Había matado para sobrevivir y lo habían dado por muerto en más de una ocasión. Sin embargo, nunca se había sentido tan fuera de lugar como en ese momento.¿Qué le importaba lo que esa mujer pensara de él? Sólo se trataba de unos gatos, que se los llevara ella.

Felix, en la cocina, metió la comida en una bolsa; luego, llevó la bolsa al cuarto de estar. Pero cuando miró a Bridgette, vio que se había quedado dormida. La chica tenía la cabeza apoyada en el brazo del sillón, sus largos cabellos negros azulados destacaban contra el claro cuero del sillón. Estaba sentada sobre una de sus piernas, la otra la tenía estirada y apoyada en el reposapiés, el tobillo envuelto con una bolsa de hielo.

-Bridgette...

Ella no se movió. Además de no aguantar el dolor, los analgésicos parecían haber tenido un gran efecto en ella. Ahora no le extrañaba que el médico le hubiera prohibido conducir bajo el efecto de los calmantes.

.

Bridgette se despertó sin tener idea de dónde estaba. Se incorporó y estuvo a punto de ser presa de un ataque de pánico. Pero entonces recordó.

Una rápida mirada al reloj de la mesilla de noche le indicó que eran casi las doce de la noche. ¡La pastilla, realmente, le había hecho efecto! Se sentó en la cama y miró a su alrededor.

La luz del cuarto de baño le permitió ver siluetas, incluida la cama donde estaba. Supuso que se trataba de la habitación de invitados, advirtiendo que la cama no era enorme y el mobiliario, en vez de ser masculino, era neutro. Una pena. No le habría importado despertar en la cama de Felix... con él.

Sonriendo, se miró a sí misma y vio que, a excepción de los zapatos, estaba completamente vestida. Felix se había portado como un caballero. ¿Por qué tenía tan mala suerte?

Bridgette suspiró. Había algo en Felix que la inducía al descaro. Quizá fuera porque, en el fondo, se sentía a salvo con él. Era como si supiera que, junto a Felix, no podía pasarle nada malo, él la protegería. Nunca se había sentido segura con nadie.

Se levantó de la cama y se puso en pie con cuidado. Aunque el tobillo aún le molestaba, había mejorado mucho. Casi podía caminar con él. Con esa idea en su mente, despues de ir al cuarto de baño, fue en busca de su anfitrión.

Felix estaba en el cuarto de estar, leyendo. Al entrar ella, él levantó la cabeza y la miró.

-Lo siento. Las pastillas me han dejado noqueada.

-Ya lo he notado.

-Veo que me has llevado a la cama.

-Sí.

-Y que no me he despertado.

-Eso parece.

-No me has quitado la ropa tampoco.

-Me ha parecido lo más correcto.

-Está bien.

-¿Debería haberte desnudado y haberme aprovechado de ti mientras dormías? -preguntó Felix con una sonrisa irónica en los labios.

-No, claro que no. Es sólo que...

Felix la había besado ya. ¿No le había gustado?

El rubio se levantó y se acercó a ella. En menos de un segundo, el humor había desaparecido de su mirada, que ahora era depredadora.

-Tu juego es muy peligroso -la informó Felix -No me conoces ni yo a ti.

Era verdad. El sentido común le dictaba contención, le dictaba volver a la habitación de invitados y cerrar la puerta con llave. Pero... Felix la había deseado antes. Su sentido común debía recordar lo poco que eso le ocurría.

Felix alzó la mano y le acarició una hebra de cabello.

-Como la seda -murmuró él. Volvió a ver pasión en los ojos de Felix. Sintió fuego, tentación...

-No lo entiendo -susurro Bridgette -No soy tu tipo. No soy el tipo de nadie.

-No te creo -contestó Felix sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Es verdad. Mi doloroso pasado, en lo que a las relaciones románticas se refiere, lo demuestra. Para los hombres soy una buena amiga, alguien con quien hablar de cosas íntimas.

-Yo no hablo de cosas íntimas con nadie

-Deberías hacerlo. Es muy sano. Hablar de los problemas ayuda a resolverlos.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Lo he leído en una revista, creo. Se aprende mucho con las revistas.

La oscura mirada de él continuó fija en su tenia razón, no era su tipo, mas que una mujer parecía una niña... ¿Entonces por que la deseaba tanto?

-Vuelve a la cama. Te llevaré a tu casa mañana por la mañana.

¡No! ¡Bridgette se negaba a que se la mandara a la cama como si fuera una niña!

-Pero ¿dónde vas a dormir tú?

-En mi cama, en mi cuarto. Tú estás en el de invitados.

-¿Es que no lo entiendes? Los dos estamos coqueteando, ¿No sería mejor seguir?

Con la velocidad del rayo, Felix le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y enterró los dedos de la otra mano en sus cabellos. Sus cuerpos estaban en contacto. Bridgette tenía la sensación de que Felix estaba tratando de intimidarla; no obstante, le resultaba imposible tenerle miedo.

-No vas a hacerme daño -susurró ella.

-Tu fe en mí es infundada. No sabes lo que puedo hacerte.

Felix bajó la cabeza y la besó dura, exigentemente. Se adentró en su boca y le acarició la lengua; luego, le chupó los labios. Bridgette le rodeó el cuello y dio tanto como recibió, desairándolo con la lengua. Lo sintió ponerse tenso, sorprendido. Entonces, Felix la estrechó contra sí.

Felix interrumpió el beso y se la quedó mirando a los ojos.

-Soy peligroso y no me gustan los jugueteos -dijo él - No te convengo. No soy un hombre encantador. No llamo por teléfono al día siguiente y no me interesa pasar más de una noche con una mujer. Yo jamas digo te amo ni ese tipo de cosas. No me puedes cambiar, ni reformar ni curarme. Deberías alejarte de mí, créeme.

Las palabras del rubio la hicieron temblar.

-No me das miedo -le dijo ella.

-¿Por qué no?

Bridgette sonrió y le acarició el labio inferior con la yema de un dedo.

-Estoy de acuerdo en que eres un tipo duro y, probablemente, asustas. Pero Felix, me rescataste y también a los gatos, has sido amable con mi madre y con mi hermana; y cuando me llevaste a la cama, ni se te pasó por la cabeza aprovecharte de mí. ¿Cómo no me vas a gustar?

Felix cerró los ojos con frustracion y lanzó un gruñido.

-Eres imposible -comentó el joven abriendo los ojos.

-No es la primera vez que oigo eso.

-También eres irresistible.

-Eso es nuevo -contestó Bridgette suspirando -¿Podrías repetirlo?

Felix la empujó hasta ponerla contra la pared. Bridgette sintió su cuerpo, su erección, contra ella.

-Te deseo -dijo él con voz ronca -Quiero verte desnuda, rogándome y desesperada. Quiero penetrarte y hacerte olvidar hasta quién eres. Pero sería una tontería por tu parte dejarte hacer. Si esperases algo de mí, lo único que lograrías es sufrir. En cualquier caso, me voy a apartar de ti. Tú decides.

Bridgette vio sinceridad en sus ojos. Una vez más, el sentido común le decía que la habitación de invitados era la opción más sabia. Pero ella nunca había conocido a nadie como Felix y lo más probable era que no volviera a conocer jamás a alguien así.

Felix se proclamaba un hombre duro y solitario, quizá lo fuera, pero ella tenía la impresión de que había algo más que Felix no quería que viera en él. ¿Echarse atrás? Imposible. Quizá Felix la hiciera sufrir, pero quizá no.

Estaba dispuesta a correr ese riesgo. Tenía que hacerlo. Se sentía increíblemente atraída hacia él, ese hombre podía hacerla temblar con sólo una mirada.

-Para insistir tanto en que la gente no te importa, estás haciendo lo imposible por evitarme sufrir. Quizá deberías dejar de hablar y besarme otra vez.

-Bridgette...

-¿Lo ves? Sigues con lo mismo. He entendido las reglas del juego y estoy dispuesta a seguirlas, pero tú sigues hablando. ¿Sabes una cosa? Creo que lo tuyo es una máscara. Creo que...

Felix la agarró y la besó. Sin más. La besó profunda y apasionadamente, sin pausa y con posesividad. Bridgette apoyó las manos en los hombros del rubio y se inclinó sobre él. El cuerpo de Felix sujetaba el suyo.

Ella ladeó la cabeza y le aprisionó la lengua con los labios, succionándola. Felix se puso tenso; luego, dio un paso atrás y se la quedó mirando. Había placer y pasión en sus ojos, una mezcla irresistible.

-No me asusto fácilmente -dijo ella encogiendo los hombros. El sacudió la cabeza; después, la levantó en sus brazos y fue al en una habitación iluminada por una lámpara encima de una mesilla de noche.

Ese cuarto sí era totalmente masculino, con mobiliario de madera oscura. La cama era inmensa. Felix la dejó en la cama y la miró fijamente. Bridgette reconoció el reto de su mirada y se negó a apartar los ojos, ni siquiera cuando el empezó a desabrocharse la camisa. A la camisa le siguió una camiseta, dejándole el pecho desnudo.

Bridette contuvo la respiración. Era esbelto pero tan musculoso como había imaginado, tenía docenas de cicatrices en el cuerpo: círculos pequeños e irregulares, y largas líneas. Cicatrices de heridas y operaciones.¿Qué le había pasado a ese hombre? ¿Quién le había hecho daño y por qué? Pero no era el momento para hacer esas preguntas.

Felix se quitó los zapatos y luego los calcetines. Siguieron los pantalones y los calzoncillos. El rubio estaba desnudo. Sumamente guapo, duro y a punto. Ese cuerpo se merecía ser inmortalizado en mármol, pensó ella. Lo debería esculpir un maestro. Aunque sabía que Felix jamás accedería a posar.

El se llevó las manos a las caderas y se la quedó mirando.

-Todavía estás a tiempo de salir corriendo -la informó él.

-No puedo correr con este tobillo.

-Sabes a qué me refiero.

-Sí, lo sé. Y no voy a ir a ninguna parte.

Felix dio un paso hacia la cama; entonces, se detuvo.

-Por favor, Bridgette...Ella se quitó el jersey y lo tiró al suelo. Mostrandole su tersa piel, tentándolo.

-¿Qué es lo que tiene que hacer una chica para llamar tu atención?

Felix emitió un sonido gutural antes de lanzarse a la cama, encima de ella, rodando con ella hasta colocársela encima. Y la besó hasta la saciedad. Sus lenguas danzaron. Felix le acariciaba la espalda con las yemas de los dedos y, cuando llegó a la cinturilla del pantalón, deslizó las manos por debajo de los pantalones y le apretó las nalgas.

Bridgette sentía la erección de él en el estómago. Quería que las manos del rubio estuvieran en todo su cuerpo, tocándoselo. Felix se dio la vuelta y la dejó tumbada boca arriba. Sus oscuros ojos se clavaron en ella.

-Eres preciosa -susurró antes de desabrocharle el sujetador.

Las palabras de Felix la excitaron, pero no tanto como la boca de él en sus la chupó y ella lo sintió en el vientre y en la entrepierna. Los dientes del rubio le mordisquearon un pezón; luego, lo chupó hasta hacerla gritar. El deseo aumentó hasta hacerse insoportable.

Bridgette movió las piernas. Quería quitarse el resto de la ropa y sentir su cuerpo desnudo pegado al de él. Felix empezó a besarle el estómago, el vientre. Le desabrochó los pantalones y continuó besándola. Besos suaves, besos húmedos, mordiscos. Enloquecedores.

Con movimientos rápidos, Felix le quitó los pantalones y las bragas, dejándola desnuda. Entonces, sus besos continuaron un camino en estaba a unos centímetros de la tierra prometida y ella pensaba que iba a morirse si no la tocaba ahí, Bridgette separó las piernas y se preparó para el increíble. Ardiente y húmedo, rápido y lento, y todo lo demás. Felix la chupó toda, la hizo gemir hasta hacerle rogarle que no se detuviera. Felix movió la lengua sin tregua, llevándola casi al clímax para luego detenerse.

Bridette estuvo a punto de tener un orgasmo dos veces, pero Felix se paró, impidiéndoselo.

Ella respiraba trabajosamente. Se agarró a las sábanas e hincó los talones en el colchón. Felix continuó chupándola y lamiéndola acelerando el ritmo, llevándola casi al clímax otra vez. Estaba a punto, tan a punto...

-Felix... -jadeó ella. Él se detuvo y Bridgette no alcanzó el orgasmo. Casi gritó de frustración. Entonces, Felix le introdujo un dedo. Dentro y fuera, dentro y fuera.

La intensidad del tenso placer que sentía la dejó atónita. Casi no podía respirar. Felix le cubrió con la lengua su punto erógeno más sensible y lo succionó; al mismo tiempo, le acarició con la punta de la lengua. Bridgette estalló entonces. Fue un estallido sobrecogedor, casi violento. Nunca había sentido nada igual.

El placer pareció durar una eternidad. Por fin, empezó a disiparse y Felix, alzando la cabeza, la miró.Aún había deseo en esos ojos oscuros, pero también satisfacción.

-Me siento como si no tuviera huesos -susurró ella.

-Como debe ser.

-Se te da muy bien esto.

-Contigo es fácil sonrió.

-Me halagas.

Felix se arrodilló entre las piernas de ella y alargó un brazo hacia el cajón de la mesilla de noche.

-Eres muy apasionada.

-Muy bien, sigue así.

Felix se puso un condón y se colocó entre los muslos de ella. Sus oscuros ojos reflejaban ardor y deseo. Con una mano, Bridgette lo introdujo en su cuerpo; entonces, al sentirlo dentro, jadeó. Pero Felix se movió lentamente, dándole tiempo.

Bridgette quería que a él le resultase la experiencia tan placentera como lo había sido para ella, y se movió. Felix jadeó mientras se movía en su interior, la excitó otra vez. Entonces, empezó a moverse cada vez con más rapidez. Bridgette no sabía qué le estaba pasando. Era todo tan maravilloso, tan increíble, tan...

El orgasmo la arrolló como olas de perfecto placer. Felix empezó a mover las caderas sin compasión, y ese movimiento fue suficiente para prolongarle a ella el orgasmo casi infinitamente.

Nunca había tenido una experiencia igual. Jamás había imaginado que su cuerpo fuera capaz de sentir todo eso. Se aferró al joven, entregándosele por completo, sintiéndolo más y más cerca hasta que lo oyó lanzar un gemido y luego notó que se quedaba quieto.

Bridgette trató de recuperar la respiración. Estaba segura de que nunca podría ser la misma después de aquello. Felix se tumbó boca arriba y la atrajo hacia sí. La chica se acurrucó junto a él y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

-No has estado nada mal.

Felix lanzó una carcajada.

-Gracias.

-Sabes lo que haces. Podrías curar unas cuantas enfermedades con tu técnica -dijo ella sonriendo.

-Como he dicho antes, contigo es fácil.

Bridgette no iba a poner objeciones. Hasta aquella noche, su experiencia sexual podía contarse con dos dedos de una mano. Ninguno de los dos encuentros la había preparado para la maestría de Felix.

.

Felix se despertó poco antes del amanecer y notó dos cosas extrañas: por una parte, la mujer que estaba en su cama; por otra, el intruso que se movía por el cuarto.

Sabía que la mujer era Bridgette, pero... ¿quién era el intruso? Sin embargo, antes de que le diera tiempo a saltar de la cama y a atacar, una esquelética gata saltó a su pecho y maulló junto a su rostro.

-Buenos días -murmuró Felix alzando una mano. La gata se frotó contra sus dedos antes de acomodarse encima de su pecho y ronronear.

El rubio dejó a la gata encima de la cama y se levantó. Después de ponerse una bata, fue a la cocina y puso la cafetera. La gata lo siguió. Al ver que el cuenco de comida de la gata estaba vacío, se lo volvió a llenar y se marchó al cuarto de estar. Los gatitos estaban aún en la caja. Uno de ellos estaba despierto y maullaba.

Felix se agachó y acarició al diminuto animal. Los recién nacidos no veían y eran completamente indefensos. Si los dejara en el campo, apenas durarían unas horas. Así era la vida.Él lo aceptaba, pero Bridgette no. Ella quería salvar el mundo. Todavía no se había enterado de que gran parte del mundo no merecía ser salvado.

.

Cuando Bridgette se despertó, el sol inundaba la habitación y olía a café.

Miró el reloj de la mesilla de noche; eran las ocho y aún seguía en la cama de Felix. Y desnuda. Sonrió y se estiró, tenía agujetas. Había hecho mucho ejercicio porque, pasadas las tres de la mañana, Felix había vuelto a ocuparse de ella.

Se levantó, fue al cuarto de baño y allí encontró su ropa doblada. Después de darse una ducha, se vistió y se calzó sin problemas. La hinchazón del tobillo casi había desaparecido y apenas le dolía. Fue a la cocina, se sirvió un café y se dirigió al cuarto de estar.

Felix estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio en un rincón de la estancia y miraba algo en el ordenador portátil. Él también se había duchado y se había vestido, y debía de haberlo hecho en el cuarto de invitados porque ella no había oído ningún ruido.

El rubio la miró, pero no dijo nada. Sus ojos se veían oscuros y peligrosos, pero no había deseo en ellos.

-No te asustes -dijo Bridgette con una sonrisa -voy a marcharme tan pronto como me tome el café, así que puedes mostrar algo de amabilidad. Te prometo que no vas a verte obligado a echarme.

-¿Por qué iba a creerte? No te ha costado nada acomodarte en mi casa -comentó él con ironía.

-Tengo cosas que hacer -contestó Bridgette -Cosas importantes.

-No quiero ni pensar qué puede ser.

Y hablaba enserio, muy enserio.

Bridgette se acercó al escritorio.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Estás trabajando?

-El trabajo ya lo he terminado.

-Ah, ya, una novia por Internet.

Felix sacudió la cabeza y giró el ordenador para que ella pudiera ver la pantalla. Vio una foto de una hermosa isla de cielo imposiblemente azul y arena casi blanca.

-¿Vacaciones?

-Jubilación. Voy a jubilarme dentro de siete años; tal vez cuatro, si mis inversiones siguen dándome más beneficios de los que esperaba.

¿Jubilación? Ella frunció el ceño.

-Pero si no debes pasar de los treinta años, ¿No?

-Tengo treinta y uno.

Bridgette se sentó en la otra silla al lado del escritorio.

-¿Por qué quieres jubilarte?

-Porque puedo. Ya he trabajado lo suficiente.

Y ella apenas había empezado a vivir, penso la joven.

-¿A que edad comenzaste a trabajar?

-Mentí respecto a mi edad, falsifiqué el certificado de nacimiento y entré en el ejército a los dieciséis años. Pasé allí diez años, ocho de ellos en las Fuerzas Especiales.

Lo que explicaba las cicatrices, pensó ella. Todo un guerrero.

-Cuando dejé el ejército, pasé cuatro años protegiendo a gente rica en lugares peligrosos. Ganaba bastante dinero, pero me aburrí de que me disparasen. Acepté trabajar para Plagg y mi hermano Adrien porque la empresa estaba empezando y se me presentaba la posibilidad de ganar una fortuna.

-¿Y por que Adrien no entro al ejercito? -pregunto interesada, el rostro del rubio se endureció y ella se arrepintió de preguntar. Al parecer había tocado una fibra sensible -Entonces... ¿Es eso lo que quieres, hacerte con una fortuna? -pregunto tratando de desviar la atención de lo anteriormente dicho por ella, imaginando también que si tenía pensado jubilarse dentro de esos años, probablemente ya la tenía.

-Sí.

-¿Por qué?

Felix señaló la foto que se veía en la pantalla del ordenador.

-La intimidad y la soledad no son baratas. Quiero vivir en un lugar aislado y fácil de defender, un lugar en el que haya poca gente y posibilidades para hacer lo que me gusta.

Bridgette no entendía la necesidad de soledad de Felix.

-¿No quieres tener una familia? ¿No quieres casarte y tener hijos?

-No, eso no me interesa.

Ella agarró con fuerza la taza de café.

-Estarás solo.

-Exacto.

-Eso no es bueno.

El la miró fijamente.

-Bridgette, ya te lo he dicho, no quiero ataduras emocionales. Nunca.

-No lo comprendo. Para mí, la familia lo es todo -le dijo ella, como si Felix le estuviera hablando en chino... Idioma que irónicamente ella no sabia hablar a pesar de que su madre fuera de origen chino -Yo me sentiría perdida sin mi familia. Todo el mundo necesita a alguien, incluso tú.

-Te equivocas.

-¿No quieres ni a tu hermano cerca?

El rostro con el que la miro le dejo claro que no. Ella torció la boca, no lograba entender que Felix estuviera dispuesto a pasarse el resto de la vida solo.

-Anoche... fue tan íntimo -murmuró ella.

-Fue sexo.

-¿Es ésa la única forma que tienes de conectar con otra persona, a través del sexo?

-No intentes analizarme, Bridgette -dijo Felix con voz cortante -No soy un hombre destrozado, no necesito ayuda.

-Pero necesitas a alguien además de a ti mismo -dijo Bridgette, no obstante, sabía que él no iba a creerla. Entonces, miró en dirección a los gatos -¿Quieres que les busque algún sitio?

-Pueden quedarse durante un par de semanas. Luego, yo mismo los llevaré a algún refugio para animales.

-¿Necesitas que... que venga a ayudarte con los gatos? -le preguntó ella.

-No, sé valérmelas yo solo.

Por el tono de voz de Felix, Bridgette se dio cuenta de que se estaba alejando de ella. Era como si la unión que había existido entre ambos el día anterior se estuviera desvaneciendo.

-¿Te molestaría que viniera a hacerles alguna visita antes de que los dejes en algún sitio?

-No, puedes hacerlo.

-Gracias. En fin, será mejor que me vaya ya.

-He traído tu coche hasta aquí -dijo el rubio volviendo su atención al ordenador -Está delante de la puerta. Te sera fácil llegar.

-Gracias.

Bridgette llevó la taza de café a la cocina y la enjuagó. Después de agarrar su bolso, se dirigió a la puerta de la casa.

-Bueno, supongo que nos veremos.

-Adiós.

-Adiós -después de abrir la puerta, Bridgette lo miró -¿Quieres mi número de teléfono?

Felix también la miró. Ella buscó en los ojos del rubio un rastro de la pasión que viera en ellos el día anterior, pero no vio nada, absolutamente nada. Eran un par de hielos, totalmente inexpresivos.

-No, ya veo que no -susurró desanimada y se marchó.

 **Notas de autora:**

 **¡Hola, hi, nihao, namaste!**

 **Muchas gracias por los favoritos y seguidores, me sorprendieron mucho. Y gracias a los que votaron.**

 **Las votaciones serán hasta el día 22-10-17 (Seguiré actualizando y si cambia el veredicto los modifico) Igual si creen que no deba seguir la historia entre las opciones esta el que quede como un One-shot.**

 **Si se queda en One-shot obvio borro este y dejo la versión anterior.**

 **Si se queda en semi-AU tengo que modificarlo un poco.**

 **Si se queda en "Universo original" Lo modificare bastante.**

 **Y si es AU, pues les cuento que las parejas como dice arriba serán Felix con Bridgette, Marinette con Adrien y una que me emociona un poco mas, es Plagg con Tikki.**

 **Ahora contestare sus bellos reviews:**

 **YO LA GUEST: Que gusto verte por aquí nena. Gracias por tu voto, tu lectura y tu comentario. Yo también espero no abandonarlo ni borrarlo (Sinceramente)**

 **Niorima: Pues a la orden, lo único es que se volvió un AU pero bueno, aun puedes votar si no te parece. Espero te guste y gracias por leer.**

 **Dicen por ahí: Tranquila Tina, no te enojes. Tu y yo ya hablamos de eso por PM, de igual forma te agradezco la lectura, el comentario y el favorito. Si no has votado te invito a que lo hagas, bueno si quieres.**

 **Meriaem: Gracias por leer y dejarme tu comentario. Aquí esta la continuación, espero que te guste y no te moleste que ahora sea AU. Si es así y prefieres la versión anterior te invito a votar en mi perfil, si es que quieres. Gracias de nuevo.**

 **HinataYaoi: Que gusto que te hizo reír, afortunadamente ya tuve la oportunidad de hablar con sonrais777 y aclarar mis dudas, de hecho también es por eso que quise hacer este fic en AU y me dio gusto ver los votos a favor del AU ya que me da un poco de libertad para la trama. Gracias por leer y comentar. ¿Y tu que prefieres? ¿AU, semi-AU o el universo "Original"? Te invito a votar, si quieres.**

 **Arleth Kawaii Love: Arly continuo hablo casi diario cuando nos topamos en Facebook, así que agradezco tu ayuda y como te mencione anoche, espero te guste. Gracias por el voto que se, ya me diste.**

 **MajoPatashify: Que bueno que te gustara la historia ojala te guste aun siendo AU y so no te invito a votar, ya sea por semi-AU, "Universo original" o ya no continuarla. Gracias por leer y comentar. Disculpa la demora.**

 **Solitario196: Tu review me agrado mucho. Se que tienes razón con el tamaño del primer capitulo pero yo me extiendo bastante, y pido disculpas por eso pero generalmente cada capitulo de un fic mio son 10-15 hojas, cuando son One-shot los hago de 6 y si estoy inspirada de 12 hojas (Si, las he contado jajaja) Estos capítulos son de 15 xD Lo que menos quiero es volver tediosa una lectura.**

 **Y aprovechare para contestar a tu review que dejaste en mi one-shot "Cadenas d'amour" ¡Me alegra que te gustara! Es verdad que falto un poco que expresara amor por Bridgette al final, pero creí que seria mejor así ya que si lo hacia seguramente ella terminaría perdonándolo, o al menos eso imagine yo. Brid tiene el corazon de oro y una resistencia barbara, si veía también amor de Felix por ella y no solo por Ladybug tal vez hubiera cedido, no lo se. (Jajaja son suposiciones)**

 **Si me lo han dicho, a veces suelo dejar finales abiertos. Personalmente me gustan. Lo que si es que me da mucha curiosidad saber cual era el final que te imaginas, solo dime algo ¿Terminarían juntos o no?**

 **Y si, trabajar con Bridgette y Felix es complicado ya que estoy acostumbrada a otro tipo de parejas, unas donde si bien ellos pueden ser groseros creo que no son tan crueles y ellas tienden a golpearlos y defenderse jajajaja. La verdad siempre es emocionante salir de mi zona de confort y tratar de buscar otras parejas, seguiré subiendo one-shots a lo largo de estos días con la pareja "Feligette" para practicar, esos no serán AU y seré lo mas fiel a las personalidades reales. Me emociona la idea.**

 **Te agradezco que me dieras la idea de comunicarme con sonrais777 pues me ayudo bastante. Gracias también por leer y comentar. Como a todos te invito a votar en mi perfil, si quieres. Tienes hasta el 22 de este mes. Igual yo subiré los capítulos que siguen y dependiendo del resultado quedaran así o los cambio.**

 **Liliumcat: Te agradezco muchísimo, infinito cada uno de los datos que me diste. Me alegra que te gustara y es verdad, hay un cambio de carácter. Por eso ahora es AU pero si no te agrada y quieres algo mas fiel al concepto original, te invito a leer un one-shot que hice llamado "Cadenas d'amour" donde ahora si, con la información y el empeño, hice a los personajes mas reales. Gracias por leer y comentar, si gustas votar también puedes hacerlo, solo comentarme cual es tu elección por review ya que me parece que si no tienes cuenta no puedes votar en la encuesta.**

 **ArianaDeTaisho: Me gusto muchísimo, muchísimo tu review. Lamento la demora y espero que te guste el capitulo. Si ahora me doy cuenta de que no existen ni Alya, Nino o Chloe en el universo de Felix y Bridgette pero en este AU voy a mezclar a todos los personajes. Te invito a votar en mi perfil si es que quieres que continué con el AU o no, y también te agradezco tu review en mi one-shot "Cadenas d'amour" Tienes razón, Felix es un idiota muy lindo xD**

 **Y si, tengo en mente varias ideas con la pareja "Feligette" sin AU que pronto podrás ver publicadas, ya que quiero perfeccionar la pareja real. Gracias por leer y comenta.**

 **En fin, gracias por leer esto, dudas, comentarios y quejas ya saben dónde.**

 **¿Y qué? ¿Merezco review? Jejeje**

 **¡Adiós, good bye, sayonara… alvida!**


End file.
